Bombshell
Bombshell is a robot which competed in Season 2-3 of BattleBots reboot. It was dubbed a 'Swiss army bot' in Season 2 due to its massive assortment of interchangeable weaponry: a large axe, a set of lifting forks, a vertical disc set within a wedge and an articulated horizontal blade. Bombshell was also joined in the BattleBox by Short Fuse, a flying drone equipped with a flamethrower. In Season 3, Bombshell didn’t have the drone, and had much sleeker design, only sporting one weapon however - a vertical spinner. Bombshell was created by a team of Georgia-based roboteers well known for their entries into the long-running Robot Battles series of events. In Season 2 (2016), Bombshell did very poorly in the round of 48, losing to Complete Control by a unanimous decision, but was brought back as a wildcard and did very well afterwards, reaching the championship final after taking out Cobalt, Red Devil, Poison Arrow and Minotaur before losing to the eventual champion Tombstone by a knockout. Bombshell’s performance was in turn awful in Season 3 (2018), where it lost all four of its fights, getting high-centered by Lock-Jaw, flipped out of the arena by Bronco and Bite Force, and losing unanimous decision to Yeti in spite of fight being close.However, it redeemed itself by winning six-way "Last Chance Rumble" to earn a rematch with Tombstone in Top 16. Robot History Bombshell's first fight in BattleBots was against Complete Control. Before the fight, Bombshell's axe was adorned with an empty gift-wrapped box, referencing the box containing a net Complete Control controversially used against Ghost Raptor the year before. Right from the start of the battle, Complete Control grabbed Bombshell, which escaped and managed to use its axe to no effect. Then after another grab, Bombshell managed to get its axe in a chink in Complete Control's armor. Meanwhile, Short Fuse was flying near its main bot and nearly took itself out on impact with the BattleBox floor. Short Fuse then crashed against the Lexan wall, rendering itself disabled for the remainder of the match. Complete Control grabbed Bombshell, lifting it up and using its flamethrower to fry its internals. Eventually, Complete Control dropped a smoldering Bombshell in the corner before picking it up once more, taking it to the pulverizer until time ran out. Complete Control's impressive performance resulted in a win by a unanimous judges decision. However, Bombshell was awarded one of the eight wild cards most likely for its fire breathing drone Short Fuse and its interchangeable weaponry. This put Bombshell to the round of 32 with its No.19 seeding, where it faced the No.14 seed Cobalt. For this match, Bombshell was fitted with its articulated horizontal blade. The match started out fairly evenly as both robots made contact with Cobalt backing in to save its weapon. Bombshell got in some sparks before its blade sliced off half a tire from Cobalt's wheel. After a few more attacks, Bombshell tore off the other tire, leaving Cobalt unable to move around the BattleBox. Cobalt was counted out and Bombshell advanced to the round of 16, where it faced the No.30 seed Red Devil. Things started out well for Bombshell as the first hit on one of Red Devil's track pods tossed Red Devil into the air. However, the impact caused one of the wires leading to a battery powering the weapon to come out, leaving the weapon to power down and turn the match into a pushing match. Regardless, Bombshell continued to stay aggressive as Red Devil was having trouble moving around. Bombshell pushed Red Devil towards the pulverizer but Red Devil escaped at the last second. Bombshell took a shot from the killsaws and the pulverizer before getting Red Devil on its back in front of the screws. Bombshell took a shot from Red Devil's blade and was pretty well out of drive power when time ran out. Bombshell won on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Poison Arrow. Bombshell decided to go with its powerful drum spinner weapon. When the match started, it proved to be a good choice as sparks went flying. After a few more hits, Poison Arrow was sent flying and ended up on its drum against the arena wall. Its driver decided to try freeing Poison Arrow with the drone but came up short. As Poison Arrow as being counted out, Bombshell struck Poison Arrow hard enough to free it from the wall. More sparks were made as the robots collided but Bombshell landed a strong hit that sent Poison Arrow flying to just behind the screws where it couldn't move. Poison Arrow was counted out and Bombshell advanced to the semi final where it faced No.7 seed Minotaur. Bombshell kept its drum spinner for this fight. The match started out fairly evenly for Bombshell as neither robot gained the upper hand. However, Minotaur eventually managed to tear off Bombshells left side. But several seconds later, Bombshell started to inflict some hits on Minotaur, including one that flipped Minotaur over and dislodged a drive train. Minotaur used its drum's gyroscopic forces to help steer but Bombshell kept coming. However, Bombshell's weapon motor eventually burned out, leaving Bombshell's drum useless, luckily for Bombshell though, Minotaur had stopped moving. Minotaur was counted out and Bombshell advanced to the championship final where it faced No.1 seed Tombstone. In this match, Bombshell opted to go with the horizontal spinning bar it used to defeat Cobalt in hopes of disabling Tombstone's weapon by hitting the chain. However, this proved ineffective against Tombstone as it was just too high to reach the chain and Bombshell's side was ripped open by Tombstone. Bombshell continued maneuvering but Tombstone continued to attack, tearing off wheels and eventually immobilizing Bombshell. Bombshell was counted out and Tombstone won by KO to take the championship giant nut, eliminating Bombshell from the tournament. Returning for Season 3 as reigning runner-up, Bombshell’s first opponent was Lock-Jaw. The fight was pretty even initially as neither robot was able to take the lead. However, things changed for Bombshell as it was flipped over by the green opponent. Despite being technically able to drive inverted, Bombshell was in peril due to its weapon being so powerful that the belt kept slipping off, causing entire robot to lightly swing from side to side. Eventually Bombshell was high-centered and narrowly survived the countdown due to Lock-Jaw coming in for another hit. However, Bombshell soon found itself high-centered again and this time Lock-Jaw kept distance, giving Bombshell a loss by KO. Bombshell’s 2nd fight of the season was against Season 1 semi-finalist Bronco. The battle started well for runners-up as Bronco failed to breach their ground clearance and Bombshell was able to briefly hit Bronco’s armor and underside, throwing sparks off. However, match turned as Bronco flipped Bombshell over near the arena wall. Again unable to drive inverted, Bombshell was flipped by its foe 15 feet into the air and out of the arena. Its next opponent was fellow Series 2 semi-finalist Yeti. Once more, Bombshell started on top with several good attacks on Yeti, with the first one throwing the Alaskan robot into the air and one of the following mangling Yeti’s forks, making them useless. However, Yeti still had active drum and used it to hit Bombshell’s side as the latter backed off, bending an axle and causing Bombshell’s left wheel to wobble. The unstability caused Bombshell to lightly tilt again, being plagued by gyroscopic forces. Yeti tried to take advantage and Bombshell kept pointing the weapon at it, eventually disabling the drum. Yeti continued to be sturdy and locked horns with Bombshell for about the final 30 seconds of the fight, eventually incapacitating runner-up’s motors. Bombshell lost mobility and started smoking, but there was no time to declare a KO and Yeti won the unanimous decision. Bombshell’s last fight of the season was against Season 1 champion Bite Force. Bombshell drove shakily out of the gate, either deliberately or due to gyroscopic forces plaguing it again. Bite Force scored a well-aimed hit and flipped Bombshell over. After a flurry of relatively gently hits on moveless Bombshell, Bite Force came in with one solid slam that threw Bombshell out of the arena. This meant two things: Bombshell finished regular Season 3 winless, and gained dubious distinction of being the 1st robot in BattleBots history to get thrown OOTA twice. However despite finishing the regular season at 4-0, Bombshell was given last chance to advance in "Last Chance Rumble", because of being reigning runner-up, where it fought Red Devil again, along with Gigabyte, Valkyrie, Lucky and DUCK!. When the fight started, Bombshell drove across and around the arena, but wasn't making any contact with other robots. It gave a minor punch to DUCK! before retreating. It was hit by flying Gigabyte and spun sideways, but deflected the full-body spinner into the screws. Bombshell was then pushed by Red Devil, while at the same time scooping up the stunned Gigabyte. Eventually Gigabyte escaped and Bombshell sneaked out of Red Devil's grasp too. Bombshell approached Gigabyte and struggling Lucky as Red Devil attacked again. However, this time Bombshell had not found fun in it, and tore off Red Devil's entire rear plow in spectacular hit. Bombshell then rammed into Gigabyte, deflecting them slightly into the air. Then former runner-up got severe drivetrain issues and stopped dead on spot in the halfway point. It stayed almost idle for 81 seconds before it got moving again and managed to get to the judges' decision against the only other mobile robot, DUCK!. Decision was unanimously awarded to Bombshell, giving them the No.16 seed and setting a rematch against Tombstone. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 5 *Losses: 6 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Robots armed with drones Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Wild Card winners Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Runners Up Category:Battlebots Quarter-Finalists Category:Battlebots Semi-Finalists Category:Battlebots ABC Season 2 Robots Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots from Georgia (US State) Category:Robots that were reinstated Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Battlebots Season 8 competitors Category:Battlebots Rumble competitors Category:Battlebots Rumble winners